


Peg on

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, F/M, Good Boy, Hair-pulling, M4F, Marking, Missionary, Msub, Narrative, Oral, Pegging, bfe, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 2





	Peg on

it'd been a long week.

my miss had been gone for a few days.

but tonight she had a surprise ready for me

I'd been a bundle of nerves all-day

despite being a good boy for her, it didn't stop me from worrying

not too much longer now...

when I opened the door my mouth went dry.

she was standing in our living room.

wearing nothing but a smirk and strap-on.

oh. fuck. yes.

her surprise was she would be pegging me.

we'd talked about it a couple of times before

[moans softly at the thought]

but now... it was actually happening.

a wave of shyness washed over me.

...and I had to look away

"look at me gorgeous".

slowly my eyes slid back towards her.

"that's my good boy"

fuck. those words sent shivers through me.

her smirk widened when I let out a whine [whine]

using two fingers she beckoned me towards her.

"come here. I want a kiss."

nodding, I uttered a "yes miss" as she smiled at me lovingly.

once I was within arms reach she grabbed my tie before tugging me into a kiss

[deep kiss]

a little dazed I barely noticed she was leading me towards our bedroom.

she let go once we reached our bed.

"on your knees"

I sank to my knees wanting to please her.

"Such an eager boy I have" she purred.

she bent, her hands stroking my hair. "why don't you give it a kiss?" she whispered into my ear. 

my head fell forward on its own. as my lips met the tip, she gently pushed her hips forward. 

"Good boy," she moaned, guiding it deeper. "go on. you can take it."

eagerly, I opened my mouth and began licking and sucking.

[sucking/licking sounds]

"you like that don't you?"

all I could do was moan in response.

[moaning]

"you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth"

[more sucking/licking/moaning]

I needed more.

"do you want more of my cock, sweetheart? moan for it."

desperate I obliged.

[loud moaning]

pleased she gently slipped in deeper.

[gagging sounds]

"such a good boy, taking it so deeply for me."

[gagging/moaning sounds]

her fingers that'd been stroking my hair began to tug gently.

fuckkk that felt so good.

"uh-uh. off."

gently pulling my head back I released her with a wet pop.

[wet sound]

she motioned for me to stand up.

only to pull me in for a fierce kiss.

[kissing sound]

"I want you to strip" she whispered into my ear.

shivering, my fingers began to unbutton my shirt. 

soon the only thing covering my skin was goosebumps.

"good boy. now, get that cute ass on the bed."

never had I moved so quickly.

it was different being in this position. I felt... vulnerable.

normally when we played with my ass I laid across her lap.

I heard a plastic click and felt the cold drip of lubricant on my skin, making me gasp.

[gasping]

a slick finger began gently probing my ass.

oh god.

my head fell back into the pillows.

[pillow plopping sound]

warm kisses were pressed to my thighs, distracting me from the flashes of discomfort.

[soft moaning]

eventually, another finger joined in.

between kisses, she nipped my thighs leaving marks.

[louder moaning]

in and out she pushed, eventually brushing against my prostate.

"FUCK." I gasped [gasping turns into moans]

"ohhh, my beautiful boy. you sound so good."

[moaning]

"I think you're ready."

picking up my legs she placed them over her shoulders.

She teased my ass with the tip.

"Please miss" I begged. "oh god. fuck me. *please*"

kissing my knee she smiled before gently pushing in.

inch by inch she filled me.

I couldn't stop the sounds coming from me it felt so fucking good.

[mixtures of moans/groans/whines/what have you]

"Feels good doesn't it sweetheart?"

[groan]

"you're being such a good boy taking all of me."

[whimper]

god. she was going to kill me at this rate.

dammit, I needed her to move.

[desperate tone] "please. oh god please." smirking she gently began thrusting in and out. 

when I tried touching my cock she stopped moving.

"Did I say you could touch?" whimpering [whimper] I removed the offending hand.

"good boy" 

twisting my fingers in the sheets I held on for dear life.

in one movement she wrapped my legs around her waist.

"you're doing so well" she whispered before kissing me.

[kissing/moaning]

a hand ran through my hair tugging back my head.

"miss" I breathed.

she responded by kissing and biting down onto my shoulder where she left a mark.

[loud gasp]

"Please Miss, fuckk. I need you to go faster." 

pressing herself flush against me she picked up the pace.

[long moan]

god, she was so warm.

the weight of her grounded me in a way I wasn't expecting.

kisses were being pressed to my neck and shoulder.

my arms wrapped around her.

I needed to cum.

oh god, I needed to fucking cum.

she caught on and picked up the pace.

"it's okay beautiful boy." she whispered. "let it all go."

[improv orgasm.]

[coming down slowly]

fingers were brushing against my face.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" nodding I opened my eyes.

without thinking I pulled her into a kiss

[deep kiss]

she broke the kiss giggling.

"so I take it you enjoyed your surprise?"

"yes miss. I loved it."

her smile grew brighter.

"After I clean us up I think we should cuddle, what do you think?"

worn out and happy i nodded.

[fade out]


End file.
